Anata ni Shitto
by livingletter135
Summary: Sequel to "Body Exchange?" Yolda's just found out that Hilda's pregnant. Tired of her sister always being the better one, she decides to take her revenge. Meanwhile, a man from Hilda's past called Yoseph suddenly shows up. Who is he? And why does Hilda hate him so much? Is he a threat to Oga Tatsumi's soon-to-be child that is growing inside of Hilda?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Oga Tatsumi and Lord Beelzebub were caught in a fight with Behemoth's Pillar Squad when Oga made a move called the Super Milk Time. After using up all of his energy, the two of them falls unconscious. When they wake up, turns out, they have swapped bodies. After a whole day of running around, Hilda finally made the move and turned back to normal by giving Oga the Demon's Kiss. To destroy the kiss, Hilda makes the ultimate sacrifice and the three of them find themselves preparing for the arrival of a new family member as Hilda discovers that she is pregnant._

**Chapter 1**

Oga Tatsumi still couldn't believe it occasionally. Hilda's partly swollen middle was too much to take in sometimes. When his parents found out, they had acted quite natural. So did Misaki but she squealed a bit. Everything else was pretty much normal too, except for the fact that Beel spent more time with Hilda than he used to. In the four months that she had been pregnant, she had only gone to school once and that was the day that Oga and Hilda made out at school. Other than that, they still had no romance in their lives what so ever. Oga's mom had managed to get a loose fitting uniform for her, enough to hide her swelling belly. Saotome had been formal enough to inform the school about the pregnancy and legal births-though it wasn't. Oga recalled the day that Saotome had found out.

It went something like this…

_Saotome went to give the Oga residence a visit-and to also drop off a letter from the Great Demon King. He was casually having tea when Hilda showed up, holding Beel, with her hard-to-ignore bump. Saotome's eyes lay glued to her as she made her way past him and sat down._

"_Whoa… what happened here scumbag?" He turned to Oga._

"_Uh… yeah… I kinda… got her actually pregnant this time…" Oga scratched his head lazily, trying to make it seem as natural as possible, except it was way far off from normal than he had assumed._

"_Scum… haven't you ever thought that condoms were created for a reason?" Saotome almost yelled. Oga sat up in his chair._

"_I wasn't even fully ready for it! She stole my body's innocence that night! You know how much that hurts?" Oga complained. _

"_Hm… but you did it again the next night." Saotome's expression was solemn._

"_Wha-How did you know?" Oga asked, astonished._

"_I didn't. But I do now." Saotome glared at his student. "I need her at school. She's the only one not attending properly-even that Abe scum shows up daily."_

"_But she can't go like that and I don't want her losing my kid." Oga glared back._

"_If you're so concerned about your kid, then look after her properly. With you around, she won't lose it. Most miscarriages occur at home… don't you leave her here when you go to school?" Saotome made it clear. Oga started to panic._

"_No way! Shut up! She will not lose it ok, even if she stays at home." Oga rejected his teacher._

"_She's coming and that's that. Or I'll be peeking at more places than just 'under her skirt'." Saotome was serious._

"_What kind of man are you?! Pedophile pervert!" Oga threw an accusing finger at the man. He shook his head, stood up and gave his student a little punch on the head._

"_Control that mouth kid." He walked off, leaving a shocked and confused Oga, sitting there._

"So… you're really going eh?" Misaki stood at the doorway. Hilda nodded, determined. "Well, just be careful for any wild outbursts. Furuichi has been kept away from this household because he might find out. And now that you're pregnant, your attitude and moods change. Be careful ok?" Misaki hugged Hilda. Oga walked beside her, a few distances away, afraid of bumping into her, making her fall and killing his own baby. The thought of being an actual dad had really changed him. Now he understood what Hilda felt for Beel. He wouldn't want anything happening to his precious kid. Sure, he didn't really give a damn about that demon woman, but he carried his kid, and he needed her safe just for that.

"Oga!" Furuichi's voice yelled. "E- Hilda! You came back! I missed seeing you and your thig-" Furuichi didn't get to finish as Hilda's foot landed on the boy's stomach, sending him flying a few inches. _Creepichi would never change… _

"Ah! Sis Hilda, you're so amazing!" Kazu, Oga's protégé smiled in awe. His friend, Azusa Fujisaki's eyes were shining as she looked at Hilda, nodding in agreement.

"Mm… how are you, Kazu?" Hilda found herself asking. Why did she do that? Kazu stared, shocked for a moment, then, shook his head and smiled again.

"I'm great. What about you, sis Hilda? Long time no see." Kazu asked. Hilda was about to answer when Saotome's bandana caught Oga's eye.

"Look! Pervy-pedo!" He pointed a finger at Saotome, who walked towards them.

"Scum, watch out or I'll have that finger to stir my tea." Saotome turned to Hilda. "How are you? Do you feel any different? Weird? Nauseous?" Saotome asked. Kazu and Azusa looked, confused.

"I'm fine." Hilda answered as shortly as she could. She tried to avoid the man's gaze. He knew something important and he wasn't telling her.

"Right… I have something for you. Mind coming in after school? It's a letter… from Yoseph…" Saotome confessed. Hilda felt her mind go blank and her world come to a halt. She hadn't heard that name in a while and she didn't want to. Ever.

"Whoa! Hilda, are you ok? Who the hell's Yoseph?" Oga asked, turning to the demon who was paralyzed out of her senses."Hilda?" he repeated, then, turned to Saotome. "Pervy-pedo, who's this Yoseph dude? Her dad or something?" Saotome did not reply.

"He's… alive?" Hilda muttered, frowning. "He-he's alive? How can he survive?" Hilda was getting furious. "Give me that letter now."

"Hilda, are you ok?" Oga asked, getting concerned. She was acting weird. Saotome stood where he was.

"BASTARD! DO YOU HEAR ME? GIVE ME THAT LETTER!" Hilda literally screamed her head off. Saotome sighed, and motioned for her to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Furuichi lifted his head in time to see Hilda follow Saotome into the school building. Trying hard, he stood up and hobbled over to them, following close behind. Was Hilda in trouble? He stood behind the door after it slid shut and listened, pressing his ear to the door.

"Yoseph sent this to me. Says to give it to you." Saotome's voice floated out.

"And you're listening to him why? Wh-Why is he even alive anyway? I thought he-" Hilda began.

"I know what you thought. That's what everyone _thought._ But he lives, and he's coming for you. You might want to read that letter." Saotome sounded serious. Silence followed as Hilda tore open the envelope and began to unfold the letter.

"He's… coming here?" Hilda asked.

"He _is_ here. He came yesterday. I just wanted to warn you." Saotome's chair skidded across the floor, further away from the door.

"I'm surprised that he actually had the nerve…" Hilda sounded liked she was amused. "Well… if he's coming for me, then I'd better be ready…"

"Hildegarde…" Saotome said gently.

"Yo! Furuichi! What are you doing there?" Oga's voice startled the silver haired boy and Furuichi found himself hit his head against the suggestion box. Rubbing his head, he stood up.

"Oga! Don't do that to me!" Furuichi frowned. "Look, I'm hurt, so am off to the infirmary."

"Ah, ah, that's where you are all the time anyways nowadays…" Oga said to him.

Inside the office, Saotome stared at Hilda with a grim expression. "Hildegarde…" he repeated. Outside, Oga and Furuichi seemed to be having an argument, but he ignored them and continued. "If Yoseph finds out that you're pregnant, he will do everything in his power to have it killed and you know just how much power he has."

Hilda stared at Saotome. Her worst fear was returning to her, at the happiest days of her life. Why was lord being so cruel to her? If Yoseph returned, Hilda would have to go through the same hell-hole she had been in before the strange, unknown hero had saved her. She nodded before she walked to the door and slid it open. Outside stood Oga, holding her young master. She smiled at her young master and took him into her arms, walking out.

"Hilda… who's this Yoseph guy that you're so pissed about?" Oga asked, curious.

"He's this bastard who we all thought had died, but actually hadn't." Hilda didn't look at him.

"Hilda, I want you to tell me _who_ he is, not what he is." Oga tried a little harder. Hilda just shook her head.

"I'll tell you everything. When the time comes." She thought about the baby growing inside her. She had to protect it from Yoseph. She felt safe at that moment, with Oga and the stubby spell master with the royal crest around. Plus, she knew that her young master would never let her be harmed, since he was waiting for the new life too. He might not know what it was that was inside her, but she knew that he knew that whatever was inside her would only bring them happiness. He wouldn't want that happiness gone.

They walked into the class and waited for Saotome to show up. Oga had his feet up on the table with Beel lying on his stomach while Hilda stared out the window, thinking of Yoseph. Kunieda Aoi walked into the class room, looking brighter than usual, but when she spotted Hilda, the brightness faded.

"You…" she began. "Hilda! You're back!" she said in a low voice. Hilda turned to look at her and eyed her questioningly. "Hilda… I thought that you had gone back to the demon world."

_Weren't you so happy when you thought that?_ Hilda thought bitterly. Kunieda Aoi wouldn't be her first choice, but she liked her a bit and it hurt to have her think like that. Kunieda didn't give it much thought and went to her seat beside Oga. Oga was drifting off to sleep when Saotome walked into the classroom.

After a hard day of studying, the bell for the lunch break rang and Hilda found herself all alone in the classroom with the thick-headed delinquents. She took out what she had brought for lunch and began to eat when Alaindelon showed up.

"Lady Hilda. I have bad news." He began.

"It's not Yoseph is it?" Hilda blurted out before she could stop herself. Alaindelon looked at her, confused.

"Yoseph? I thought that Yoseph was dead." He said to her.

"No. he isn't. Anyways," Hilda changed the subject. "What's the bad news that you wanted to give me?"

"Oh, yes. I sensed another trans dimensional energy enter the city. A greater power." Alaindelon concluded. Hilda sat there, thinking for a while. Then, she sighed.

"It's Yolda isn't it?" she finally said aloud. Alaindelon nodded, confirming her doubt. She tried to calm down as she sat there. When the lunch-over bell rang, her food sat on the table, still un-touched and warm. She sat with her eyes closed, thinking of everything that was happening. It was quite unusual. Yoseph and Yolda suddenly showing up at the same time period. There was definitely something fishy going on here.

"Hilda, how do you expect to have a healthy one when you don't eat?" Oga groaned when he saw the untouched food.

"I might not be having one at all if things turn out the way I think it will…" she muttered to herself. Oga sat down in his seat, putting Beel on the desk and started to stare at a book. She had Yoseph's letter crumpled up and tucked into the bottom of the pocket of her jacket and she would burn it first chance she gets. How dare he show up like that… She was going to teach him, that she wasn't some weak little immature 14 year old anymore.

Oga didn't want to say it to anyone but he was feeling worried for the way that Hilda was behaving. Saotome had just explained to him that it was probably her pregnancy hormones starting to kick in but he knew better. She should have had those hormones kicking in at two months, not at the mention of some weird guy's name. who was he? Why was he so important to her that she spent all her time thinking of him? Was he a dad? An ex-lover who had cheated on her? Or just some guy who had done something to her? What frustrated Oga the most, was her hesitation to tell him the complete and entire truth.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Hilda lay on Oga's bed, feelings of dread washing over her. She shifted her position to face the door. She stared at it, expecting Yoseph to barge in and take her away. Lowering her gaze, she looked at Oga, who was lying on the floor, the sheets all rolled up with him. Would Yoseph kill Oga? He was pretty vulnerable at the moment, lying there on the floor in front of the door, deep in sleep. Her heart started to pound harder as she felt the presence of another person in the house apart from the usual. _Shit! He's here! He's going to get me…_ Hilda closed her eyes tightly. _No… I can't be afraid anymore… I'll face him. He'll go down this time. _Hilda picked up her umbrella and drew her sword. This was it. She silently crept to the door and stood at alert. The door came open and Hilda didn't hesitate to attack. Expecting the masculine voice of Yoseph, she braced herself. To her surprise, what came through the darkness was the squeal of a woman!

"Geeze Hilda! Why do you have to _always_ be on attack mode?" The street light from the window lightened up the face of Hilda's twin sister, Yolda.

"You! What are you doing here?" Hilda hissed.

"Relax. I'm just here to confirm…" Yolda slipped in past Hilda into the room. "Oh my god… _How _do you survive in this place? It's so… tiny." She landed neatly on the bed and sighed.

"Yolda… get out." Hilda said through clenched teeth. Yolda eyed her sister carefully.

"Oh no, wait… its true… _You are pregnant!_" Yolda's words had Hilda confused.

"Of course I'm pregnant dimwit! I gave him the Demon's kiss, I had to save him." Hilda explained. Yolda was shocked.

"My stupid sister! Wouldn't it have been more easier with him being madly in love with you? I mean, he's so ignorant and stubborn, for once, you would have been in charge." Yolda frowned at Hilda.

"You don't get it do you? I don't want him to be madly in love with me. I'm not you, making billions of guys go after you. I know what you were planning to do the first time you saw him. You went for a Demon's kiss then too, didn't you?!" Hilda was fuming. Yolda giggled.

"Wow… you really are the smart one here. So? Yeah, I planned to give him the Demon's Kiss that day, but to my bad luck, _you_ showed up. Look at him Hilda, imagine him going after you. He's not only good-looking, but he has a _'sexalicious'_ body! If only we could change his attitude. Then, he would be the perfect human." Yolda smiled mischievously.

"Yolda… why are you really here?" Hilda was getting annoyed. Yolda sighed loudly.

"I was just…" She began. "Bored… and I heard the rumor about your pregnancy. Oh Hilda, can I have him, please?" she begged. Hilda frowned and glared at her sister.

"No! You wanted him to die. There is no way that I could give him to you." Hilda rejected. Yolda's face seemed like she was pleading.

"Please! I really want him!" Yolda had her hands together now. Hilda rolled her eye.

"You don't want him. You only want his body… Yolda, that reason is not good enough." Hilda found a loophole. Yolda glared at her sister, fuming.

"WHY DO _YOU_ WANT HIM SO BAD?" she almost yelled. Hilda sighed.

"That's not the case. I don't want him. I never did. There was a time when I wanted his body, but other than that, I have no feelings for him at all." Hilda explained.

"Then… why did you two sleep together the night after?" Yolda asked, her lower lip trembling.

"It was all an accident. An impulsive move." Hilda went back to normal. "Right, now get out." She began to push Yolda out.

"No! Wait! That's not why I'm here!" Yolda managed. Hilda stopped, waiting for her to continue. Yolda took a deep breath. "I know how Yoseph is back and why."

"Yoseph!" Hilda muttered. "I never want to hear that name again!" Hilda muttered to herself.

"I know how you feel… he was with me too." Yolda said gently.

"You don't know how I feel. He was never after you. He treated you like some goddamned princess while I was kept on display for everyone as his future-"Hilda stopped. Oga shifted in his sleep. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk more freely." Hilda suggested. Yolda nodded and opened up a portal.

Oga sat up. He had heard Hilda and Yolda's argument a little. This Yoseph guy was seriously starting to bug him. He had seen Hilda bury her hand into the right pocket of her school jacket. He stood up, stretched a little and looked for the jacket. He spotted it, folded neatly on the table and took it, digging his hand into all of the pockets until it felt a scrap of paper. He took it out and smoothed it on the table with his hand. Then, he sat down and switched on the lamp on his desk. Bending over the table in order to shield the light from the sleeping baby, Oga tried to read the letter.

_Shit…_ he thought. It was written in a kanji that he didn't recognize. Demon world letters? Annoyed, he put the note into one of his mangas and returned the jacket to its normal place, switching off the lamp before slipping into his futon again. The door slid open and Hilda walked in, Yolda holding onto her tightly. Hilda was caught in a daze as her sister helped her slip into bed and pulled the covers around her. She fell into instant sleep. Yolda went over to Oga, leaned down and smiled widely.

"Oga…" she sang. "Get up. We need to talk." She gave a little giggle. Annoyed, Oga lazily got up and followed the demon maid outside into the hallway.

"What do you want?" Oga asked her.

"The answer is so simple!" she laughed. "Don't embarrass me! You shouldn't even ask that question. All I want…" she stepped a little closer to him. "Is you…" she whispered. Oga stared, shocked. This was the woman who had asked him to die before she tried to kiss him. Oga relaxed and stared at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"To take revenge on my sister of course!" Yolda smiled at the man.

"Any why would I help you do that?" Oga asked. Yolda only smiled harder before she answered.

"Because I would tell you all of my sister's _dirty _little secrets… even the one with Yoseph in it…" Yolda winked. Oga stared, stunned. He didn't want any dirty secrets, just Yoseph. Why was he Hilda's dirty little secret? "I bet you're wondering what I mean, right? I'll tell you all of it for a little price." Yolda was getting excited. Oga thought for a moment.

"The revenge you're talking about is harmless… right?" he asked.

"Why, of course! I would never even dream of actually hurting my _dear_ sister." Yolda said sweetly. Oga still wasn't sure about it. I'll tell you who Yoseph is… right here, right now… if…" Yolda leaned onto him. "You give me a kiss." She was moving in. Oga didn't know what to do. Should he push her away? Or punch her? NO! No punching woman allowed! In fact, no _touching_ women allowed for Oga Tatsumi, that was his sister's no.1 rule and the rule only disappeared with Hilda, not that he didn't follow it even with her.

As he was silently praying, god must have heard him because Beel made a jump at Yolda, tugging on her hair. Yolda squealed and started to cry. Sighing, Oga grabbed Beel and hurried into his room, closing the door on the demon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda woke up feeling a bit dizzy. She could faintly remember what she and Yolda had talked about the previous night and her eyes wouldn't focus at all.

"Young master…" Hilda cried out, closing her eyes and trying to calm down. Oga turned to look at her and spotted her being all giddy.

"Woman, you better lie down, 'cause if you lose the damn baby, I'll kill you." Oga warned, turning back to playing his game. Hilda couldn't take in his words, but Beel came to her rescue. He made her lie down again and when she opened her eyes, she saw her young master looking heroic and smiling.

"Young master! You're my hero, you know that?" she cooed. Beel smirked to himself behind his binky. After Hilda felt calm enough, she sat up again. Stretching, she stood up, went to the bathroom and freshened up. When she emerged, Oga stood at the door way, talking to Misaki. When she spotted Hilda, she smiled and waved. Oga turned back and waved too. Misaki rushed in to inspect Hilda's abdomen like she did when she spotted her and poked it.

"I hope it's a niece. We already have Beel here." Misaki motioned to Beel, who was caught up in Gohan. Hilda was about to go down when Misaki stopped her. "Oh, Hilda, we have a surprise for you… guess who'll be staying with you until the baby's out?" Misaki walked to the door. The woman Hilda most seriously hated at that moment showed up, in her usual black maid's outfit, blonde hair worn down, and broom in her hand.

"Hey! Hilda!" Yolda waved cheerfully, gluing her eyes onto Oga.

"You again?!" Hilda groaned. After her meeting with Yolda the night before, she had gone to bed wishing that she would never see the woman's face again. But here she was, stuck with her for more than 5 months, if she had to give a late birth. Hilda flopped onto the bed.

"Hey, what's with the long face? It's your sis, just smile." Misaki said to Hilda. "Oh, I'm going to need you guys downstairs in a few minutes, mom's having a special barbeque to celebrate the fourth month." Misaki hurried out. Hilda was frozen. She was fuming at the moment.

"Yolda…" she began, trying not to look up. "Get. Out."

"Oh relax Hilda. I'm only here to help. After all, I am going to be the lawful aunt of that baby." Yolda smiled.

Hilda glared at her. She didn't like this one bit and she didn't trust Yolda. Why does she have to show up all of a sudden? Especially when Yoseph was tearing down the streets looking for her? Hilda decided to play along, just to see what Yolda was playing at. Hilda popped on some loose clothes and went downstairs followed by Yolda and Oga, who held Beel. When they stepped out into the back yard, Hilda was delighted to see Lamia and Angelica trying to enjoy the food.

"Can I bring Takayuki now?" Alaindelon asked Oga's mom, who inspected Hilda, then nodded. The demon ran off to find Furuichi. As they were eating, Oga spotted a dark cloud loom over the sky, just above Hilda's head. From the cloud, down fell shiny objects at lightning speed. It didn't take Oga long to realize that the shiny objects were the blades of thousands of knives! Oga didn't know what to do. He was too far away.

"Yolda! Move Hilda, now!" he shouted. Yolda was able to digest the information quick due to her trans dimensional ability and managed to get Hilda to safety and the knives came crashing down, stabbing the grass and the chair that Hilda had been sitting on.

"Yoseph…" Hilda managed, frowning. He was taking advantage of the situation! How dare he attack a woman like that! Oga stared in relief as Hilda-and her womb-escaped unscathed. He wouldn't take any more risks, ordering her into the house. When everyone was in, Oga led Yolda to a corner.

"Alright. I'll help you. Just tell me who this Joseph is." Oga whispered in a low voice.

"Hm… Yoseph was this fallen angel. His bad deeds led him to the demon world where he took over our family. We were like his slaves, except me and Hilda, who he treated like princesses. I guess she was given more public attention and I was the private collectable. The man had huge power and would help the Great Demon King to rule the demon world. Unfortunately, he started misusing his great power, abusing us, and finally, the king had him killed in battle. Now he's back… somehow, and he's back to take his public collectable with him." Yolda explained. Oga couldn't believe it. He pictured Hilda, dressed in Barbie Doll outfits, posing at the window of some shop. So this was the great Yoseph that Hilda hated. Oga immediately wanted to meet him.

"Yolda… can I meet this… Yoseph?" Oga asked. Yolda was stunned for a moment, then, she smiled., grinning.

"You could…" she launched herself onto him again. "For a price."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm guessing it's physical… tell me it's not." Oga stared at the blonde demon woman who frowned.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Yolda grinned, shrugging.

"Oga!" Hilda's harsh voice called loudly. Oga turned to go into the crowd when Yolda grabbed on to his arm and made him halt.

"I can locate Yoseph for you…" she began. "But I'll need the payment in advance." Oga rolled his eyes.

"Oh, go fuck yourself bitch, I can get some other demon to help." Oga made his way through the crowd, leaving behind a stunned Yolda. Oga found Hilda near the stairs.

"Your mother is looking for you." Hilda said simply and started up the flight of stairs. Sighing, Oga studied her. She was a pretty woman and-by what Yolda had said-Yoseph liked collecting pretty women. Somehow, he felt that Yolda wasn't telling him the complete truth. He suddenly remembered the letter that he had stuffed into his manga. Making a mental note to take it to Alaindelon or Angelica, he walked to his mom.

"What is it?" Oga asked, picking Beel up and putting him on the kitchen counter.

"Well… the thing is… what we saw today… would you please explain it?" his mom seemed worried. Oga sighed. How the hell was he supposed to cover that up?

"Look, I'm seriously tired right now and my brain is whacked." Oga tried to make up an excuse. Unlucky for him-he was probably the worst liar on Earth.

"Tatsumi…" his mom began. "I'm really worried ok? Hilda's acting different nowadays."

"So what? It's her problem, not mine." Oga waved her off.

"This is not just her problem. Tatsumi, she's your wife and she hold your child. It's your responsibility to protect her and keep her happy." Oga's mom wouldn't let it go. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him deeply.

"Nah, she can take care of herself. It's probably just those… whatevers that happen to women when they're pregnant or something." Oga turned to face her.

"Tatsumi, this isn't related to her pregnancy. There's something bothering her." Oga's mom glared at her son.

"Mom, he probably just did something stupid again. That's the only _logical_ explanation." Misaki popped into the conversation.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Oga protested.

"I'll just go ask her then." Misaki began to walk up the stairs. Oga tried to follow her but his mother stopped him.

"I want you to show her that you _do_ care about her. You treat her like you treat men. She's your wife, she needs to know that you're there for her." His mother continued.

"Fine." Oga lied before he started up the stairs too. Care for her? There was no way that would happen. She can take care of herself, can't she? Sure, he had to save her from the Jabberwock bitch, find out she was pregnant, _and_ tried to protect her. Wasn't that enough? Why would she need affection at all? She's _Hildegarde!_ Plus, isn't he already there for her too? Did he have to be by her side _all the time?_

"Hilda?" he heard his sister, Misaki call gently from inside his room. He stopped near the doorway and quickly went flat against the wall, ready to eavesdrop-though it wasn't his kind of thing. Once wouldn't hurt, right?

"Hm?" Hilda asked.

"Are you ok? You're a bit… different now." Misaki had the equal amount of gentleness as before. When did his own sister ever talk gently with him? Hilda sighed.

"I'm fine. It's just… I'm afraid the baby won't make it." Hilda's voice showed no emotion.

"'_Baby won't make it'_? What!?" Misaki seemed outraged. There was silence for a few moments until Hilda sighed again.

"N-never mind. I'll tell you later. I think it's just the pregnancy that's changing me…" Hilda managed.

"Oga!" Yolda sang. Oga's eyes instantly fell on the blonde demon coming up the stairs, holding Beel in her hands. Oga rolled his eyes, annoyed and took the baby. He walked into his room and went to his desk, causing Misaki and Hilda to shut up.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just go on, it's not like I'm important anyway." Oga said sarcastically, grabbed the manga with Yoseph's letter and suddenly spotted Hilda's school jacket, lying unfolded on the desk. _She looked for it!_ He thought, panic running through him as he broke into cold sweat. Ignoring the two women staring at him in his room, he walked out and hurried downstairs. He began to slip on his shoes and opened the front door. "Mom, I'm off to Furuichi's. I'll be back real soon." He walked out, not waiting to hear a reply.

"Adah!" Beel cried out.

"What is it, Beru?" Oga asked.

"Abuh-dah!" Beel needed to warn daddy. He seemed furious.

"You think we're being followed?" Oga didn't take the baby's words seriously and kept on walking.

"Ah…" the baby concluded. Oga just ignored him and walked, until he felt the demonic aura. He tightened his hold on the manga and turned the corner. Ignoring the spy, he went around the block and stopped at the Furuichi residence. He rang the doorbell, and spotted Furuichi's little sister, Honoka at the door.

"Eh, Honoka, where's your bro?" Oga asked. Honoka shook her head.

"He's not home right now… but the uncle that he sleeps with is. You want to see him?" Honoka asked in disgust.

"Ah… no thanks." Oga didn't want any bad rumors of him being possibly gay running around. "Tell your bro I came by." Oga walked off into the night. He suddenly realized that he was walking near the river. He went down to the riverside and put Beel down on the grass. "Look Beru, this is where I met you…" Beel walked a few steps, then, plopped down and began to study an ant curiously. Groaning, Oga lay down on the grass and stared up at the reddish sky. So much had happened since then. With him beating Tohoshinki, destroying Ishiyama, going to St. Ishiyama, beating the six holy knights, meeting En, defeating Naga, exchanging bodies, saving Hilda from Behemoth's Pillar Squad, getting her pregnant and now, this Yoseph ass. What he found the most annoying, was the current situation with Yolda.

"Why me?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. "Why does everything happen to me?"

"Because you're better than everyone else…" a familiar voice began. "My sister's ranking in the demon world made her think that too… and I thought, 'Why _not_ me?'… I just wan't good enough…" Yolda appeared before him and before he could respond or react, she had slipped on top of him and had him pinned down. "She had everything…" Yolda leaned in close and whispered. "Even you…"

"Get off!" he ordered. Ignoring him, she brought her chest into contact with his.

"Play with me." She smirked.

"Oh shut up!" he was annoyed. Yolda sat up, confused. Oga glared at the demon woman. Somehow, the image of Hilda from when she had rode him when they slept together slipped into his mind. She had been exactly like this… only… she hadn't been turned on enough to beg for him, unlike her sister.

"I'm sure you enjoyed my sister. Why wouldn't you enjoy me?" Yolda asked.

"Probably because I don't want to have a kid with you." He answered, insulting the woman.

"So you're saying, that you _want _to have a kid with my sister?" Yolda raised her eyebrows and sat up.

"Well… at first, I didn't. but I guess it won't be so bad. Maybe if things work out, I could have another one… if they don't… I'll know what to do when it comes to that if it does…" Oga shrugged.

"So… you… _like_ my sister?" Yolda was stunned.

Like her sister? Of course he liked her. Sure, she was a bitch at times, and they argued a lot, but it was fun in a way and he liked it. Plus, if he didn't like her, he would have kicked her out by now, wouldn't he? And yeah, he did like her, but not in the way that Furuichi did.

"Yeah, so what?" Oga put on a smirk. Yolda was confused. Her sister hadn't even let him fully digest her Demon's Kiss, but this guy liked her. Yolda had never managed to get any guy to like her for her but her sister had gotten three guys. Adel Yukato, Yoseph and Oga Tatsumi-three of them seriously blessed and gifted in the '_sexalicious_' physical department.

"Well… what did she do to make you like her exactly?" Yolda wanted to know. Oga thought for a few minutes.

"Hm… to be honest, she's a cruel bitch who mocks me every chance she gets-I kinda like that part-and other than that… she really didn't do anything in particular." Oga answered. Yolda stared, shocked. Her sister was a bitch to this guy and he liked her. _What kind of magic does she possess over guys?!_ "Look, I would seriously appreciate if you got off me. I need to ask a favor from you." Oga asked, oblivious to the demon getting the wrong idea and thinking that he had romantic feelings for Hilda.

"A favor?! From me?" Yolda snapped back to her usual self. 'You seriously think that _I_ would do you a favor without getting something back?"

"I knew you were going to say that. But this is kinda serious. I won't allow you to kiss me-I've already faced the consequence of that. Tell me what you want and _maybe_ I'll think about it." Oga needed Yolda to do it, no matter what.

"Hm… depends on the favor. What is it?" she asked, grabbing her hair and tying it into a bun.

"Right… I need you to translate something for me… a short letter." Oga answered casually. He was going to ask Alaindelon, but given the situation with Furuichi and Honoka, he couldn.t risk meeting the uncle alone. His last hopes were Yolda and Angelica and-much to his horror-Angelica wasn't available.

"Letter?" Yolda repeated, confused. Of all the favors he could ask the trans dimensional demon, he asks her to dictate a letter-Where's the logic in that?!

Simple. He knew what he would have to _do _(with her) if he asked for anything bigger than that.

"Do I get to announce the payment?" Oga asked. Yolda eyed him for a bit, the, shook her head. 'Well, what do you want? And make it quick, I don't want to miss dinner."

"Hm… i… I want to feel you…" Yolda decided to savor it slow and small. "I want to feel your chest."

Oga sighed. **This demon seriously had some seriously serious issues that she seriously needed to get over.** First, she tells him to die, then, he tries to give him her Demon's kiss so that he would fall in love with her, and the, finally, she _wants_ him.

"Go ahead, be quick." He answered simply. Yolda laughed.

"Did you think that I would have it that simple? I want to do a _Mont Blanc_." Yolda held out her hand and summoned a can of chocolate sauce. Oga's eyes widened as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh COME ON! You're seriously going to lick me?! That's just gross!" he tried to get up.

"Didn't my sister lick you too?" Yolda's words made him halt. Sure, Hilda had made a good point of licking him, and he had licked her back-but they had been in the middle of destroying the Demon's kiss (and their turn-down session) so they couldn't stop. Unable to protest, he lay there while Yolda began to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, do you even _know_ how to read that letter?" he asked, making her freeze. Yolda groaned.

"Alright. Give it to me." Yolda put the can down and took the letter. Oga waited as she read it against the light of the setting sun. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Funny you should ask… Hilda lives in my room idiot! Ever since she got pregnant, she's got her cloths lying around so I just happened to come across it." Oga was a bit happy since this was stalling the demon from licking him or covering his torso in sauce. "Well, what does it say?" he changed the subject.

"It says that he's back. And that Yukato's back too. He didn't rest in peace because he hadn't fulfilled his promise. It also says that he won't stop until the deed's complete." Yolda briefed.

"Yukato? Another bastard? God, Hilda! what's with you and your collection of guy fans?" Oga asked himself out loud. The, he turned to Yolda. "What does he mean by deed?"

"I don't know." Yolda shook her head and shrugged. Then, grabbed the can and exposed his chest. "Ooh! I'm going to enjoy this!" she declared. Yolda couldn't believe it. Her favorite description word, '_sexalicious_', was definitely an understatement; this man was a 'Hot-steaming, lit dynamite!' Smiling to herself, she began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hilda was worried. She was tearing up Oga's room, fear running through her body. She had clearly remembered to stuff Yoseph's letter into her school jacket-and she did. Where was it now?! Just what exactly had happened to it?

Giving up, she sat down on Oga's bed. She hadn't even thanked him for saving her that day. What was wrong with her now? She was turning delicate and soft. Misaki had explained that the it was the pregnancy hormones kicking in. Hilda had never noticed a change in Beel's mum, Iris. Hilda wished that the lady was with her now. She needed her. Iris had been the one who had exposed Yoseph and had him destroyed. Hilda lay back, putting a hand on her bump.

Would it be a girl… or a boy? Blonde like her… or brown-haired like Oga? Would it be pale like it's mum… or slightly tanned like it's dad? Green eyes… or black ones? Smart, or idiotic? It would be skilled in the fighting department and would most probably be a sadist like it's parents. More of a demon… or a human? Who would it look like more?

"Yo!" Oga's voice startled her, making her sit up in alarm. "Whoa! What up?" Oga asked. She sighed, relaxed and shook her head. "Yeah… Beel missed you. I'm off to take a shower." He went to her and handed her the sleeping baby. Before he could walk off, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Shocked, he froze, confused.

"You…" she began, releasing him. "You smell like chocolate…" her eyes widened. "And Yolda!" she stood up quickly. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Oga asked, frowning.

"You did something with Yolda. What did you do?" she repeated the question.

"What makes you think _I _did something?" Oga raised an eyebrow.

"Look here bastard, I _know._ When a guy smells of chocolate _and_ Yolda at the same time, I-would-KNOW!" she glared at him. Yolda was doing stuff with him. How could she? Hilda had strictly said no. He was her's and-

Wait a minute… Did she just think that the pile of trash was her's? he didn't exactly belong to her, but the thought sort of amused her. Sighing, she brought her attention back to him.

"Listen, I'm warning you. Stay away from my sister. It's for your own good. She'll just end up making you her slave." Hilda managed.

"It's not like I go to her. She just shows up." Oga shrugged. Hilda did not like this one bit…

"I'll have a little talk with her. You just go off and get Yolda's stench off you." Hilda put Beel down on the bed and took in a deep breath. Oga stared, amused.

"So, you're not going to ask about _how _your sister molested me?" he scoffed.

"_MOLESTED?!"_ she turned to face him sharply. Oga smirked.

"Yeah, you heard it right. Well, see ya." He began to unbutton his shirt. Hilda stood, gaping at the man. The full idea had her soul beside her when her eyes fell on his torso. Little lip-stick kisses on rare areas and love-bites on some places. Hilda felt faint. The hell was wrong with her sister?!

"Please tell me that that's the only place she used." Hilda asked, a bit annoyed.

"Relax. Like I would let that bitch have more." He tossed his shirt into the laundry bin and walked into the bathroom. Hilda still couldn't believe it. Fuming, she stormed out to find her sister.

Yolda sat in the garden of the Oga residence, satisfied of what the man had given him. She had liked it and asked for more, but the man's will power was stronger than she thought. In fact, it had seemed like he hadn't wanted her atall…

Well… he really hadn't…

"Yolda!" Hilda shouted. Yolda lazily turned her head and spotted her sister standing close, burning with anger. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Yolda decided to play innocent, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh lord! I sacrificed myself to save you from Behemoth and Jabberwock and this is how you repay me? I strictly told you to stay away." Hilda folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on, I can't help it." Yolda played with her hair.

"Shut up. You need to control yourself. You can't have everything that you want." Hilda didn't take her eyes off her sister.

"Why can't I have him? He's not yours." Yolda shot at her. Hilda stood, open-mouthed. She needed an excuse, no matter how lame it was.

"He's Kunieda's. He's taken." Hilda managed with much difficulty. That was probably the lamest one yet. Yolda frowned as if hearing her thought and agreeing with it.

"Bitch please! He's Kunieda's in her dreams only. He doesn't like her that way. Well, guess what? He's mine." Yolda gave off an evil grin, nibbling her nail.

"No he isn't." Hilda managed to hold back from slapping her sister. "He never will be. Yolda, his _child_ is growing inside me. What will it think knowing it's father got hit on by it's aunt?" Hilda glared at Yolda. She probably had her now.

Boy, was she wrong…

"Hm…" Yolda pretended to think. "Probably that it's aunt was smart since she actually had the guts to make a move on it's hot daddy." Yolda's joke had Hilda rolling her eyes.

"Just… just stay away." Hilda concluded before walking back inside. How the hell was she going to keep Yolda away from Oga? Yolda took every chance that she could get. Oga didn't want her back… did he?

Of course he didn't. he never would. This was Oga she was handling here. She just needed to relax. No, no amount of encouragement from him what so ever. She had full faith on him. Not because she had feelings for him, but, simply because it was his kid that she carried.

Annoyed, she went to his room and lay down on the bed beside her young master, staring out the window. She hadn't even realized when Oga had come out, changed and laid out his futon. He stood, staring at her for a few moments, then, lay down and tried to sleep.

There was a Yoseph… and a Yukato… They were both after Hilda. By what he knew, Yoseph was a fallen angel… was Yukato a fallen angel too? Why wouldn't Hilda tell him?

Yolda sat on the bench in the garden, Hilda's words still running fresh in her mind. Things had been OK, until her sister had gone off and slept with the hottie that she didn't even like and Yolda had gotten a little pissed. OK, she was _very_ pissed. This just wasn't fair. Why couldn't her Lord En get a hot contractor? Then again… that would probably turn into harem, since Isabella and Satura were in the picture. As the night went on, the jealousy boiled further inside the heart of the dark twin sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Hilda woke up to find Yolda poking half of herself out the window. Ignoring her sister, she got up and looked around. Oga was lying on his futon, fast asleep. Yolda turned and noticed her sister.

"Hey! You're awake." Yolda cried out, pretending the argument from the previous hadn't happened at all, and flopped down on the bed, her back resting against the wall.

"What are you doing in here?" Hilda asked, getting up and walking to Oga, staring down at him.

"Just admiring the view." Yolda eyed Oga. As she watched, Hilda started to kick the man with her foot. Yolda stared, shocked out of her senses. She couldn't believe it. What a sadist! And Oga _liked_ it. He liked her because she was a sadist. Oga was a sadist too… would they end up dominating eachother? Wow… this was confusing. Oga sat up, cursed at Hilda, annoyed and hurried into the bathroom. "Hilda… how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Hilda snapped.

"Uh-never mind…" Yolda blurted, then, changed her mind. "Where are you off to?"

"School." Hilda answered shortly. Yolda sighed, bored, got up and leaped out the window. Hilda rolled her eyes. _Show off…_

Hilda sat down on Oga's chair, facing the corner and began to undress. As she started to button up her school shirt, Oga came out, took one look at her, and went to pick up Beel. She stood up, carrying the rest of her uniform and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Yawning, the baby finally woke up.

They all finished their breakfast quickly and slipped outside to go to school.

Beel stared at his surrogate parents. They weren't talking to each other. Maybe it was his mommy's sister, Yolda-THE MAID's fault. Beel wasn't really sure, but maybe Yolda-THE MAID liked daddy. But that was wrong. It was mommy who should like daddy, not Yolda-THE MAID. Beel had to do something about this… but… what?

"Yo! Pedo-perv!" Oga yelled as he spotted Saotome sensei after entering the school.

"'Sup?" Saotome ignored the badass and turned to Hilda.

"Nothing." She lied. She was much too tired to even talk.

"Right…" Saotome didn't believe her. "Hey, scum. The St. Ishi talent fest is coming up in two days. You guys should participate. Join the fighting competition or something, not the maid, just you two." Saotome turned to Hilda. "Maybe you could be in the _Kawai_ maid café or something-where the six holy knights work."

"What? Nah. I'd rather pass. After the fight with Behemoth, fighting with humans don't seem so fun anymore-" Oga began.

"You really follow your heart don't you." Saotome muttered.

"-maybe I could take on Toujo or Izuma Kaname." Oga kept on blabbing. "Otherwise, it's plain boring."

"I've been given a warning that all the Ishiyama special class students have to be involved or it would result in harsh punishment. Anyways, Toujo's working at the cooking stall. Izuma and the ex-holy knights are running that café. I want the demon maid here as the lady-in-waiting there." Saotome explained. Oga groaned. He turned to Hilda with pleading eyes.

"Hm… Lady's maid…" Hilda had her chin in her hand and her eyes closed, lost in thought. "I was the lady-in-waiting for Lady Iris in the demon world…"

"Hilda!" Oga whined. Hilda opened her eyes, frowning.

"Alright! I'll do it!" she declared, as if going to war. Saotome smirked and turned to the petrified Oga.

"What about you?" he asked the student.

"I… I need to think about this…" Oga began.

"Let me know before you go home today." Saotome interrupted, the, walked off.

"Oga!" Furuichi yelled at the top of his lungs. Hilda, Oga and Beel turned to see the guy rush over to them. "Can I go over today?" he asked. Oga stared, poker-faced for a few moments.

"No." he answered casually and walked into the school.

"What?! But why?" Furuichi whined. Hilda glared at him.

"Because you're creepy." She turned and followed her young master inside. As they sat down and relaxed, Kunieda walked in Kouta. Oga sat up immediately.

"Hey! It's Kunieda's cousin's little brother, Kouta! Beel look!" Oga cried out.

"Shut up! He might wake up!" Kunieda complained. Hilda turned to Kunieda.

"What's with the baby?" Hilda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. My grandfather went on this pilgrimage something so I couldn't leave him alone." Kunieda lied. The truth was, Koma, the demon that she kept was talking to Kouta, and she was scared that Kouta might turn perverted too. Hilda stared at the blue haired girl. Kunieda stared back. It seemed as if the two wouldn't stop. At that moment, Kouta woke up and spotted Beel. The two babies got down and huddled at the back of the class to converse with Koma.

Hilda checked her jacket pockets one last time. The letter seriously wasn't there. Suddenly, she felt cold all over. Her eyes flew wide open as she felt a hand push down on her abdomen. She stood up sharply. All attention fell on her immediately. She managed to ignore everyone and appear calm as she sat back down again. She tapped Oga on the shoulder. He turned around slowly.

"What?" he asked.

"I can feel Yoseph's presence…" Hilda muttered. He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Yoseph? In here?" Oga whispered. "Just who is he exactly?" Hilda sighed.

"I'll tell you… tonight. At home… the complete truth." She whispered back. Oga decided to believe her. As Saotome was conducting class, Hilda kept feeling worse. Ever since that hand touched her. She started to feel nauseous and dizzy. Annoyed and unable to hold it in any longer, she stood up and slowly walked out. She made her way to the bathroom-with much difficulty- and stepped into a cubicle. Holding onto the walls, she tried to hold back, but the contents of her breakfast came out any way.

"Hilda… are ou ok?" Kunieda's voice asked. Hilda's eyes flew open as she realized that the girl was behind her.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Hilda felt herself easing up.

"Saotome sensei asked me to help you… so I came…" Kunieda said gently as Hilda came out and went to the taps to wash her face and mouth. Hilda sighed, then, walked out. Kunieda followed, running up to her. "Look, I know that you aren't fine. What's wrong with you?!" Kunieda's words made Hilda stop. Hilda was seriously not in the mood for company right then.

"Stop being so nosy." Hilda hissed rudely and began to walk to class again. Kunieda stared, shocked. Now she was sure of it, there was definitely something wrong…

"So you came… that was quick." Saotome grinned at Hilda who glared at him and walked back to her seat. _It was the bastard who groped her tits… _Kunieda came into the class too. "Oi, what did she do?" Saotome asked.

"She… just… vomited…" Kunieda briefed and went to her seat. Saotome nodded. This was bad… Yoseph was making his move already. The only reason why he had asked Hilda to start coming to school regularly was because of the return of Yoseph, so that she could have all the protection she needed and that order had come from the demon king himself.

After school, the three of them walked home. Oga had decided to work in the music stall to pursue his dream of being the pianist he always wanted to be. He turned to see Yolda waving at them wildly, standing at the door of the house.

"Hilda!" Yolda yelled loudly. Hilda looked up to see her sister and put on the 'Danger Alert' face.

"What is it?" Hilda managed. Yolda smiled at her.

"Oga's sissy, Misaki taught me how to use this human world cooking device, so I tried it out and I made you something special." Yolda beamed, grabbed her sister and dragged the unwilling blonde demon in to the kitchen.

"What did you make?" Hilda hissed.

"Oh, you'll see." Yolda brought the dish and forced a spoonful into Hilda's mouth.

"Hey, you look cute." Oga tried not to laugh as he spotted the creeped out expression on Hilda's face.

"Shut up!" she snapped. Then, swallowed the food by accident. Her eyes went wide. "This is—" she began. "Yolda! What did you put into this?!" Hilda choked. Yolda launched into her ingredient list which went from what seemed like chicken, to raspberry jam. Shocked, Hilda ran up the stairs and locked herself in Oga's bathroom, hurling again.

"Hilda, I was joking! I didn't put in raspberry jam…" Yolda's voice called from the other side of the door. "…I put banana cream…" Yolda sighed. She seriously didn't know what Hilda liked anymore. Her sister had changed a lot after she came here. She had added all of Hilda's favorite ingredients into the dish. Yolda was a bit satisfied though, seeing her sister suffer like that. But, she was getting a bit worried. Was getting sick even alright at this time of her pregnancy? Maybe she should take the revenge a little lightly or post-pone it till the baby's out… Yolda turned and spotted Oga lying on the bed, asleep. Would it hurt to seduce him now? Probably not… Yolda smiled to herself as she lay down on the bed and snuggled up to the man. She turned to him and gently ran her finger down his cheek, did a U-turn and played with his hair. She sat up and slipped on top of him again, bent down and started to smell his neck.

"Tatsumi, I-" Hilda began, wiping her face with her towel and froze when her eyes fell on Yolda. Panicking, Yolda got up quickly and looked away. "Yolda… get out." Hilda tried to hold in her anger.

"But-" Yolda began.

"Now!" Hilda almost screamed. Yolda turned and walked out. Beel stared up at his mommy, wondering whether she was mad or not. Hilda sighed and sat down on the bed. She turned to her young master and smiled, picking him up. Beel climbed onto her lap and ran his palms over her abdomen. Giving it a kiss, he hugged her tightly, then, climbed on to her chest and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hilda woke up all of a sudden, felling herself go cold again.-she didn't even know when she had fallen asleep-But then, she realized that it was actually the air conditioner and relaxed. She could feel the warmth of her young master on her chest and Oga on her back. She couldn't exactly move, their position didn't allow her to do so, without waking up her young master. She heard Oga sigh loudly and that was when she realized that his hand was on her abdomen, groping it gently. She turned to him and stared at him.

"You really want this baby don't you?" she whispered. Oga opened his eyes slowly and stared at her for a few moments, poker-faced, then, quickly sat up, drawing his hand back.

"You're awake…" he muttered, looking down at her. She shifted, put her young master on the bed, and sat up, looking at him curiously.

"Tatsumi…" she began, then stopped and took a deep breath. "Oga…" she shook her head. Oga stared at her, confused. Hilda sighed loudly and tried again.

"Oga Tatsumi… Yoseph is my ex-fiance… and then he was almost my father-in-law… when I was 14, I was put out to public as his future wife. He is an ageless hunter demon, a bit of a trans dimensional too… he had such great power that he would sit next to the great demon king's throne. He wanted only the best of the best. We all thought that he was here to help us, when in truth, he only wanted to marry me and get closer to my young master. When I refused, he began to torture and abuse me in secret while he kept Yolda as well. Luckily, Lady Iris found out and banished him." Hilda confessed. Oga sat in silence. Did Yolda lie? Half of her story matched with Hilda's… except for the part where she had said that he was a fallen angel that made no sense.

"Then who's this Yukato?" Oga asked, wanting to know the truth.

"Yukato? How did you-" Hilda began.

"Relax, Yolda told me." Oga managed. He stared at Hilda. A few minutes of silence passed as she tried to calm down.

"Yu-Yukato… Adel Yukato was another hunter demon who showed up at the court of Lord Dai Mon. he wanted me as well. We were both engaged for a few weeks until I found out that Adel Yukato was the son of Adel Yoseph. I refused the marriage and Yoseph showed up again. But, to my rescue came a man whose name and face I don't know. He killed the two conspirators and disappeared, leaving me and my young master in peace. But, both father and son want me… and now they're back for me again… back to make me their bride." Hilda finished. Oga couldn't believe it. Hilda had been engaged to two people in her lifetime, both related to each other. So the deed that Yoseph had mentioned in the letter was the marriage…

"What happens when they find you…" Oga began as curiosity took over. "…and… find out about our baby?"

Hilda took a deep breath. She knew that he really wanted this child and the news would hurt him deeply, but he had to know. "They take me… speed up the process, have me give birth…" Hilda paused to let the tension build up a bomb before she let it off in his face. "…and burn the baby alive in front of you…" she breathed.

"THE FAAAAK?!" Oga hissed.

"Hunter demons are like that. They don't bear the pain of having their women carry another's child." Hilda explained.

"But that's still not a reason to… to…" Oga couldn't bring himself to say it. He sighed. "So… there's no way that they won't find you?" Oga asked.

"No, there isn't… even if you try to fight them and hold them back for a while, they'll eventually come round and get me. You can't fight them anyway… you'll die." Hilda seemed like she didn't really want him to save her atall, just like all the other times when she had gotten taken.

"No I won't. I'll beat the crap outta those ass's lives they'll wish they were never re-born." Oga fumes. The thought of his kid being burnt alive in front of him hurt and he wouldn't take that. These hunter demon bastards better watch out 'cause standing between them and Hilda, was Oga Tatsumi.

"Oga, give up. I can't put the young master's life in danger. They are not like Behemoth's Pillar Squad, or like Izuma. You will stay away from them. They're almost as powerful as the Great Demon King himself… you'll die. What happens to my young master and your beloved world then?" Hilda could not believe how stupid he was. He sat there, thinking.

"But I hold the power of the fourth son… right? Beel _must_ be more powerful than those guys." Oga threw in a hunch.

"Yes, you're right. Young master's power alone is enough for those two. But there's a little loophole in the plan you're making." Hilda got serious. "You can't use his power smartly enough. There's two of them, and only one of you. Don't go against them and try your luck. You'll probably die."

"No. I won't let them do this. I'll think of something… and I won't die. You've underestimated me before, just keep on doing it, it only makes me stronger." Oga smirked. "Plus… I can't let them take…" he began, then, muttered to himself. "…at least… not until the baby's out." Hilda over heard and glared at him. He laughed nervously. "Oh, but then the kid _and_ Beel will need you. Of course I can't let them take you…" Oga added quickly. Hilda rolled her eyes and lay down beside Beel. Oga stared into blank space. Yoseph and Yukato… they weren't stronger than the royal family… maybe he could get the Enma brat to help… Oga smirked to himself and lay down, on Beel's other side.

He suddenly sat up.

"Hilda?" he called. The demon turned to him slowly. "Would Yoseph and Yukato want you alive?" he asked. Hilda frowned, confused.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Hilda sat up as well.

"Why did he summon those knives and disturb you at school then?" Oga's question sent Hilda spinning.

"You're right… _Why?_" Hilda mumbled.

"I don't know! That's why I asked you!" Oga groaned.

"You know, I don't think that it's Yoseph that's out to take my life." Hilda turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Yoseph and Yukato would want me alive, no matter what, even if I was pregnant… In fact, they would try to protect me. Whoever's trying to kill me is some other hunter demon." Hilda frowned. Who could be after her?

"Hm… so I don't get to kick his ass?" Oga seemed disappointed. Hilda rolled her eyes. What the hell was wrong with this idiot? She had perfectly told him to stay away, but he had been planning how he would beat the guy up all this time. Hilda lay back, a hand on her abdomen and stared up at the ceiling. She fell asleep, thinking of everything that was happening.

_Hilda sat on the floor of the abandoned ruins of the trashed palace of Lord Yoseph. Her young master, Beel, only one years old, lay in her arms, cuddling onto her soft bosom. Hilda had managed to creep into a dark corner, away from the moonlight that flooded the room and hide from the view of the demon who searched for her. Adel Yukato became desperate. The lady was nowhere to be found and the young Lord was gone too._

"_Yukato…" Yoseph called. Hilda's eyes widened and she flew into shock as he realized that he was back. Yoseph was back! Lady Iris had smashed and destroyed his palace and banished him and his family, but he was back. "Did you find her?" Yoseph asked._

"_No father. I guess what most people say is true. Her sister, Lady Yolda's trans dimensional blood must run in her veins as well." Yukato answered._

"_What none sense, there she is!" Yoseph spotted her. The demon advanced towards the girl and the baby, summoning a whip and waving it around. "Why you-"_

"_Stop!" a stranger's muffled voice came. "Stop or you die."_

"_I'm going to destroy you tonight, traitor. How dare you try to infiltrate in to our lives. You will never have the Lady and Lord Beelze." Yoseph slashed the whip at the stranger. "Yukato, get to them."_

_Adel Yukato advanced towards the maid, but the stranger blocked him. "Do not harm him." Yukato tried._

"_Yes. Stay away from him." Yoseph followed._

"_Shut up!" the stranger yelled, furious. As the wet nurse clutched the baby tightly and watched, the three men launched into a fight. She couldn't see clearly, but the faint light of the moon was enough to tell her that the enemy was losing._

"_Lord Beelze…" Yoseph cried out before he faded into mist._

"_We… have failed…" Yukato said to his father as he faded into mist as well. The stranger turned towards Hilda, who sighed in relief. He walked over and stood in front of her. He wore a dark cloak, hiding his face from the maid._

"_It's OK. You're safe now. They're gone." The stranger said to her and held out his hands. "Give me Lord Beelze so that you can stand up." He said gently. The maid was just about to hand him the baby and stand up when the golden rays of the sun creeped into the ruins. As she watched, her savior quickly apologized and disappeared._

_Hilda sat there, with the young Lord, until the royal guards came and took her to safety. The voices of Yoseph and Yukato ran in her head-fresh as a newly picked flower-,disturbing her deeply._

Hilda woke up later than usual and she was sweating, which was weird because demons rarely sweat. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. The memory that had repeated itself in her head as a nightmare the previous night ran in her head. She tried to forget it as she walked out and followed her young master and Oga to school.

When she stepped in school, she got a very bad feeling. Her first thought had been, '_Something bad will happen today…'_

Well, something bad _would_ happen that day, depending on which side you're on.

Hilda stepped into class and froze, making Oga bump into her.

"Bitch!" they both cried out at the same time. Oga, referring to Hilda, while Hilda's eyes were glued to the person in the classroom. Oga peered over her shoulder into the classroom and repeated the phrase.

"Hey, Furuichi, look. It's that career woman we saw at Himekawa's apartment building who you and that pink haired little girlfriend Lamitan followed. Hanazawa Yuka yelled at Furuichi, who slipped past Oga and Hilda and walked into the classroom, reading the flyer for the talent fest.

"She's not my girlfri-" he began, looked up, and froze as well. "Bitch!" he shouted too.

"Wow… am I really one?" the blonde haired demon who sat on Oga's desk asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, sitting on top of Oga's desk with one leg over the other, dressed in her sexy maid's outfit. Yolda smiled at her sister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What?! Oga has two wifeys?" Kanzaki Hajime found himself ask loudly.

"Oh dear…" Yolda began dramatically, then, lowered her voice and said to herself, "They think that boorish woman is his wife…" Yolda stood up. "I'm Yolda. Oga's wife's twin sister… _and_ _his mistress…_" Yolda smiled mischievously.

"What the-!? Shut up bitch!" Oga yelled.

"Yolda, get the fuck out." Hilda managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh man! I told you _Oga-harem_ was real! When Hilda first started living at his place, I _knew_ that naughty things went on at night in his room! God! First Hilda, then Queen Kunieda… and maybe that Kunie Aoi girl, and finally… Yolda!" Furuichi ranted, turned to Yolda with pleading eyes and whined. "Why you do this? Why, oh sexy little demon?"

"Oga-harem?" Yolda began. "Mm… I like the sound of that…" Yolda said, a little grin escaping her lips.

"Yolda!?" Kunieda shouted, standing at the doorway, beside Oga and Hilda. Excited, Yolda turned to her.

"Oga-harem…" she muttered to Furuichi. Furuichi's eyes went wide as he realized.

"I will NOT let the Oga-harem circle to be completed!" Furuichi declared, lunged at Kunieda and began to push her out. She tried to resist, but Koma began to lift up her skirt and her hands were quite busy pushing Furuichi.

"H-Hey! Stop!" she cried out, blushing and tried to lower her skirt. "I'll get you for this!"

"I don't care! I don't care at all as long as Oga-harem stops!" Furuichi obviously thought that the girl was talking to him. Hanazawa Yuka and Omori Nene rose, running to rescue their sisterly friend.

"Yolda, get out now…" Hilda managed.

"No way! This place is fun. Plus…" Yolda began to blush. "I met this incredibly hot guy with his silver long hair down. A bishi… He said his name was Himekawa Tatsuya…"

"You whore…" Hilda muttered. Enough of the calm and collected image, she was done with this shit. Hilda focused all of her energy into her fist and landed a deadly punch on Yolda's middle. Shocked, Yolda didn't expect her sister to attack, but when she did, Yolda found herself crash into the wall with brutal force, causing huge cracks.

"Wow…" Chiaki mumbled. She could feel the dark aura that was emitting itself from Oga's wife's body. Everyone in the class stared in awe. Kanzaki Hajime's fears were proven correct. Oga's wifey _was_ capable of concealing punches too. The thing that actually scared him, was the fact that she was a woman. Maybe that was why she was Oga's woman…

Shiroyama, the gentle one rose up from his seat to help Yolda.

"Don't." Hilda's voice had him frozen on the spot. "I've had it…"

Yolda opened her eyes and stood up. There was a cut on her forehead and blood was seeping down the side of her face slowly. Yolda liked the smell of fresh thick blood, but this was her own blood and that sort of pissed her off. She used her trans dimensional powers to lift the class to a vacuum dimension and let the walls spread far, just like she had done at Himekawa's apartment building. If it was a fight her sister wanted, it was a fight she was going to get. Yolda summoned her broom. "Me too…" Yolda mumbled.

Beel jumped down onto Saotome's desk and began to cheer for his mommy. Mommy _had_ to win, not Yolda-THE MAID. Hilda whipped out her umbrella from thin air and drew her sword. She pulled off her uniform to reveal her black goth-loli outfit. She glared at Yolda.

As the Ishiyama students watched, the two sisters launched into the fight, speed over-whelming and hard to catch as the two sisters fought. Hilda and Yolda both crossed their weapons, letting all the strength left in them in to it. Hilda gritted her teeth as she let her sword slide to her right, grazing the wood of Yolda's broom. Yolda, shocked, took a few steps back. Hilda stepped back too and smiled a little with a look that said 'I told you so', as Yolda's broom broke in half. Yolda didn't let a second get wasted as she called another broom and waved it around Hilda's feet, trying to trip her. Hilda tried to move with the pace desperately. Her little 'baby' was slowing her down. As she tried to jump up at the last swing of Yolda's broom, she missed her chance by a few seconds and almost fell as Yolda pulled the broom back when it got caught on one of her feet. Hilda missed her balance, but in a few milli-seconds, managed to stand straight again.

"Bitch! Don't you dare harm my kid!" Oga shouted.

"Oh shut up bastard!" Hilda panted, exhausted. "The kid's not just yours. Like I'll hurt it." She shouted back, waving her sword around with intense speed, slicing up the broom as it came, head on at her. "That's the last straw…" Hilda fumed.

Yolda summoned-yet-another broom. The Ishiyama students sat and watched in awe and confusion. They had never actually witnessed Oga's wife get caught up in a fight and this was up close. "Oh, shut up you boor!" Yolda began. "I'm the one who's had enough, with you and your perfect little life of serving as the lady-in-waiting to Iris, becoming Beel's mom, getting Oga, and now this? It's just not fair!" Yolda was close to tears. Hilda didn't reply, but managed to make a deep cut on Yolda's arm.

"My life? Perfect? What are you, stupid? Stupid?" Hilda answered her own question. "There are three men after me and my baby who won't stop until one of dies. Yolda, my life is _hell!_" Hilda pointed her sword at Yolda's chin. "I'm sorry to point this at you, I really am… but if you get hurt, it's all your fault."

"Oh come on Hilda, like you actually believe Yoseph and Yukato are bad. They _wanted_ you, woman! I was just the understudy; a temporary replacement… a substitute… Then, there's this guy, Oga." Yolda pointed her finger at the man, who put on a confused face that said, 'Huh?'

"Me?" Oga asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're his wife. That hurts." Yolda ignored the man and as she felt a few tears escape and roll down her cheek, she launched in to her attack, clutching her broom tightly. "Go to hell whore! I don't care if you're pregnant. Just go to-" She suddenly froze. Hilda had disappeared from her spot. The next few moments went in slow motion as Hilda reappeared behind Yolda, sword ready to attack. Yolda stared over her shoulder with the corner of eye. This was it. She was going to die…

Hilda lowered her sword and surprised her sister by landing a kick with brutal force onto the middle of Yolda's spine. Yolda went flying to the wall, cracking it harder this time. She was bruised and hurt and bleeding. She let out a soft whimper as the world turned black. The class retuned to it's normal state and everyone's eyes fell on Oga's wife. She had a menacing look and everyone could tell that she was seriously pissed. "I hope you die in hell too…" Hilda gave her sister a last line and went to her young master. As she celebrated, Oga felt a smile tug at his lips. Hilda returned the sword into it's umbrella-scabbard and picked up her young master.

Chiaki was pretty much speechless. What had just happened? Oga's wife was seriously fast. Her mind wondered over Oga's wife's sister's last lines. She had said that Oga's wife was pregnant. Chiaki's eyes went down to stare at Hilda's middle. Noticing the slight bump, het suspicions were confirmed. Furuichi and Kunieda came back to class with Omori Nene and Hanazawa Yuka.

"What happened here?" Kunieda gasped as she spotted the maid who was sprawled on the floor with little pools of blood around her. Furuichi ran to his 'sexy little demon', and quickly lifted her up.

"I'm sick. I'm off to the infirmary." He let out a bald lie as he carried her out and called Alaindelon.

"You won't believe it!" Kanzaki managed to break through his paralyzed state. "Oga's wifey got pissed and beat up her sister 'cause her sister said that she was Oga's mistress."

"O-Oga's m-m-m-mistress?!" Kunieda stammered, glancing at Oga and blushing slightly. Kanzaki, Natsume, Shiroyama, Toujo, Abe, Chiaki, Ryoko and the whole class stared, stunned, as the realization that Oga's wife was pregnant hit them. Hilda ignored everyone, until-

"Shit…" she cried out weakly, putting down her young master as she felt all the strength in her body leave her and she grew weak. Her world was starting to become dim. As if on impulse, Oga quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and held her upright as she began to fall. Beel climbed onto Oga's shoulders as he led Hilda out. They didn't get far though. A familiar voice stopped them.

"Oga…" Kunieda called. Oga turned to see the queen walk up to them. Unable to hold on much longer, Hilda's lights went out and she finally fainted.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me help you." Kunieda said to him.

"I can manage." Oga rejected the offer, bent down and lifted Hilda up.

"Isn't that kinda heavy?" Kunieda asked.

"Hm…" he began, then, started to walk off, carrying Hilda. "No."

Kunieda stared, confused as Oga went into the teacher's lounge. Saotome spotted the, immediately.

"Wait… this isn't related to Yoseph is it?" Saotome asked, becoming concerned. Oga shook his head.

"Nah… she kinda blew up… Yolda showed." Oga explained.

"Her sister? Well, don't worry. Take her to the infirmary." Saotome answered simply.

"What?!" Oga yelled, outraged. All the way down to the infirmary? "Do you have any idea how heavy this woman is?!" he whined. Saotome laughed.

"Oh, yeah. She sat on me in the middle of a fight once. The tits make a contribution." The teacher joked. Oga glared at him.

"Pedo-perv…" Oga muttered.

"Just relax… it's the baby. It's adding extra weight… Do you want me to carry her instead?" the shabby man raised his eyebrows.

"No." Oga rushed out quickly. He would rather die than have the future mother of his child get carried by a perverted pedophile who had had the nerve to peek under her skirt and grope her tits. "Damn Beel, I wish she would just wake up. She's so much heavier than that time I carried her out of Akumano…" Oga groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The girl popped her head through the curtains that went around the infirmary bed where the blonde woman lay. The brown haired man sat on his chair beside her, with the green-haired baby who refused to get away from the unconscious woman. "Oga?" the girl cried out, catching the man's attention. She walked inside, grabbed another chair and sat down. She handed him some cloths. "Here."

"Hilda's uniform?" the man asked, taking the neatly folded white shirt, green jacket and skirt. The girl nodded. The man, Oga, wondered why he was sitting there in the first place. He looked over at the baby, Beel, and remembered. Beel refused to leave Hilda before she woke up and he could see for himself that she was ok. There was silence for a few minutes.

"It's alright Beru. She'll be fine." The girl, Kunieda Aoi said to the sad little baby.

"Ah…" Beel mumbled, then, lay down and cuddled into Hilda after getting under the sheet. Kunieda took a look at Oga. Hilda was unconscious and Beel was falling asleep… that meant… She and Oga were alone together! Kunieda began to blush a little.

"O-Oga…" she looked away, trying not to meet his gaze.

"What?" he asked, in the same flat tone.

"Um… I was wondering… if… you were free… this Friday…" she blurted. Oga stared, confused. Was he free? Friday was the day after tomorrow, and tomorrow was the Talent Fest.

"I'm not sure… I'll check…" he began, then, eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

Kunieda turned redder.

"I-I-I-It's not a d-d-d-d-date or anything!" she stammered, turning a little redder than usual.

_Date? What the hell was she talking about? _

Kunieda laughed nervously. "I just need you to take care of something at my house." She confessed. Oga nodded understandingly. "I need you to help me get rid of something."

"What?" Oga asked. If it was some-'one', he was more than ready.

_Koma stood in front of Kunieda with his head resting on her lap._

"_Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, looking up at her with a sad little face._

"Shut up!" she shouted at Koma.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oga was confused. Get rid of 'Shut up?' Who in hell was 'Shut up'?

"Oh, no, no, no! Not you! It's…" she began, then, gave up, groaning and put her head into her hands, bending forward in her chair a little. Oga nodded again, even though he didn't really understand. He sighed loudly and stared at the wall, losing himself into his thoughts about Yoseph.

"Aoi-chan… which color are you wearing today?" Koma began to nose-bleed. Before Kunieda could move, Koma had grabbed the rim of her skirt and pulled it up till it met her stomache. Kunieda let out a squeal, locking her knees together and lifting her legs up. She suddenly remembered that Oga was sitting in front of her and she realized that Oga might have gotten a full flash of her underwear! Seriously blushing like crazy, she stood up and rushed out quickly.

"_Hey! Wait up! Why don't you ever wear black?!" Koma yelled and ran after her. As he followed her, he wondered over why she wasn't attacking him already. Then, he remembered that Oga Tatsumi had been in the room. Mm… Oga Tatsumi… Aoi-chan's crush…_

Oga wondered why Kunieda had just rushed out like that. Shaking his head, he got up and sighed, holding onto Hilda's uniform. He went, drew the curtains, sat down on the bed and looked over Hilda.

"Well… I guess you won't wake up soon…" he muttered, pulling the sheet off her and lifting her up. He put her head against his shoulder and unzipped her dress.

While he was busy undressing her and putting her uniform on her, he kept cursing at every mistake he made. The bitch didn't even wear bras for god's sake, what is she?

A demon… of course…

"You owe me bitch… like a lot." He muttered before putting the sheet back on her and sitting down on the chair, exhausted.

"How dare you strip me…" Hilda cried out weakly. Oga stood up and lazily looked at her. "Do you have no shame at all, sewer rat?" she continued.

Oga smirked. "You're gonna give birth to my kid. I'm pretty sure that Misa and my parents are gonna force me to be with you when you do." He explained. "And besides… it's not something I haven't seen before."

Hilda frowned. "Hand me my transmitter. It's strapped onto my dress."

"Get it yourself." Oga tossed the dress to her. Annoyed, she didn't say anything but tried to connect to Lamia.

"Lamia… where's Yolda?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, she's here. She's completely fine. I've shot her with a mind-loss tablet. She won't remember anything that happened today… except maybe that guy that she likes… you know… the rich one with the glasses and the weird pompadour…" Lamia seemed to remember the guy from when she and Furuichi's friends had played online games against Lord Enma.

"Oh… good… Thanks." Hilda sighed in relief.

"Oh, and Hilda-neesama?" Lamia called. "Before the tablet started to kick in… Yolda told me to tell you something."

"What?"

"She told me to tell you that she said thank you… for not stabbing her when you could." Lamia said softly.

"Lamia… as much as I hate her… she's my sister. I can never actually _stab_ her can I?" Hilda began. "Hey, where's Creepichi?" she heard Lamia laugh nervously.

"Oh wow, look at the time. I-I think Dr. Furcas is… uh-calling me. I'm sorry, I gotta go. Bye." Hilda and Oga heard a loud beep.

"Did you kill the call?" Furuichi's whisper came from the transmitter.

"Yes. I did." Lamia's voice came out all shy.

"Hm… well… as much as I feel like a pedophile… I like having you in my arms…"

Hilda gasped and Oga went flying. "Creepichi! Get the hell away from Lamia!" Hilda yelled.

"Huh? What?" Furuichi's voice began.

"Oopsie… the call hadn't ended. But I pressed the button… maybe I shou-" there was another loud beep and Lamia's voice got cut off. Hilda groaned.

"That creep… I'm going to kill him…" Hilda muttered to herself. She turned to see Beel sit up. "Young master!" she cried out, excited. Beel became excited too, catching Oga's attention. Beel hugged Hilda. Mommy was back! Yay!

"Beel, she's ok, as you can see. So, can we go to class now?" Oga asked the baby. Hilda sat up and got off the bed. She staggered around a bit, but then, balanced herself and followed Oga and her young master to class.

Kunieda Aoi _knew_ that she would never get over it. She had already sent Koma flying but she was still not satisfied. As she spotted Oga enter the class, she buried her head into her arms on the desk and tried to avoid him. _Oh my god, he saw my underwear!_ _This is so embarrassing!_

Omori Nene stared at Aoi. What the hell had happened?

Kunieda Aoi wanted to kill herself.

She didn't have to. Oga didn't even realize that her skirt had gone up in front of him.

Chiaki stared as Oga's wife stepped into the class room. She was amazed at how well the uniform that Oga's wife wore was able to hide her protruding belly. "Cute…" she muttered.

"Young master, climb onto my breasts!" Hilda cooed at her young master, who happily took the offer from his mommy. Oga stared, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Hey Oga, don't you wish it was you in your son's place right now?" Himekawa teased. Oga's eyes fell over Beel, who was cuddling into Hilda's tits. Oga put on his poker-face.

"No." he answered loudly.

"Hey Oga!" Toujo Hidetora stood up-the same fighting-expression on his face-and yelled. "Next time… can I fight your wifey?"


	11. Family time (Bonus chapter)

**Bonus chapter**

* * *

**Family time**

"Tatsumi!" Misaki yelled from downstairs. Oga put down the book that he was reading on the bed beside Hilda-who was also reading a book-and went down to have dinner. Misaki met him on the way and she was holding a food tray. "You go ahead and eat. I'll go feed Hilda."

"Feed?" Oga asked. What was she, a pet?

"Yes, feed. What? I can't feed my own pregnant little sister-in-law now?" Misaki snapped before she brushed past him. Sighing, Oga sat at the table with his parents.

"How's she?" Oga's dad asked.

"Fine." He answered as they began to eat.

"I know it's a little too late to say this, but couldn't you have used protection? I mean, you're both still in high-school…" his mom joined in.

"It's not like we planned to have a baby! In fact, we didn't even plan to do _it_. I wasn't even prepared." Oga confessed. Like hell he could have been prepared, he was under the demon's kiss; a deadly curse that fell upon a human or demon who brushed or let their lips touch a demon who used the kiss-and Hilda's demon's kiss had been a dangerous love spell which he had been cursed with that caused him to sleep with her (in order to destroy the kiss of course.). He couldn't imagine what would have happened Hilda hadn't destroyed the kiss before the sunrise of the following day. would having sex destroy it after the sunrise?

Probably not, considering the trouble she went through to do it before the sunrise... he had tried his best to make proper love to her-which had been hard, considering it was their first time. they had felt seriously uncomfortable that night, but went through with it and gone back to normal the next day. Except... he remembered having the urge of wanting her again sometimes.

Sure... he had given up his dignity as a man in front of her and given into the hardcore sex that they had. he even remembered Hilda complaining about it and telling him that she had felt awful and had been sore because he had hurt her.

More like showed her the best time of her life… (She would never admit this)

"I know how you feel son…" Oga's dad muttered sadly.

* * *

Hilda sat on the bed as Misaki fed her.

"What are you reading?" Misaki asked eagerly.

"It's about men." Hilda's answer was short and simple. It was on the Study of the male Homo-Sapien (Sapiens)'s behavior and nuero-centre. Hilda turned to Misaki who looked at her for a while.

"Are you trying to understand Tatsumi? Give up. He's one of a kind. His species haven't been discovered yet." Misaki scoffed. Hilda was confused. Oga was a different species?

Hilda loved Misaki enough to believe almost everything that she said.

"What species is he?" Hilda asked a solemn expression on her face. Misaki couldn't believe it. Hilda was actually buying this stuff. She suddenly got this evil idea.

"Oh, he's an _Oga-sauras-rex_, from the _Tatsumi-ASS-ic _period." Misaki joked.

"Wow…" Hilda stared into blank space. Oga wasn't human… that explained the unusual amount of strength he possessed in his tiny body. No human could ever be that strong.

"I know right!" Misaki nodded.

"Yo!" Oga appeared in the doorway to his room, alerting the two women. Misaki leaned inclose to Hilda.

"Look at him. He definitely looks too idiotic to be human." Misaki whispered.

"Oh… now that you mentioned it… he _does_ look different…" Hilda stared at Oga, then, turned to Misaki. "Are Oga-sauras-rexes idiotic?"

"Oh yeah. Very. You won't believe." Misaki nodded seriously. Hilda was still shocked. "Don't you regret marrying him?" Misaki teased, getting up. She grinned. Her little prank was a success-so far. "Well, I'm off." Misaki tried not to laugh as she walked out.

"Yo, Hilda, you ok? Don't space out." Oga waved his hand in front of Hilda, who snapped back to attention.

"Yes. Yes I am. I just heard you weren't human, is all." Hilda confessed. Oga-thinking that she was messing with him-decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, yeah." He said carelessly, flopping down into his chair as he began to read the book on 'The art of playing the Piano.'.

"So it's true…" Hilda began. "You _are _an Oga-sauras-rex." Hilda's words made him halt.

"Wait-WHAT?!" Oga turned to her sharply, confused.

"Misaki told me that you were the only one from the rare species of Oga-sauras-rexes from the Tatsumi-ass-ic period…" Hilda was emotionless until a thought occurred to her. "Wait…" she put a hand on her belly and sat up straight. "Does this mean that whatever I have in me is half-demon, half-Oga-sauras-rex?"

"Wha-?! What's Misa been telling you?! Of course I'm human! Misa's my sister from the same parents, you should think that if I wasn't human, she wouldn't be either. Are you stupid?" Oga yelled, petrified. Hilda rolled her eyes and went back to her book. The man over-reacted too much.

Hilda looked up at Oga. He was busily reading his book. She wanted to ask him a certain question in the book. "Oga?" she asked. He looked up at her and stared. "Since I'm going to be the mother of your child… does this make us partners?"

"Partners? In what way? You mean fighting?" Oga asked. What the bullshit was she going on about now?

"No. Partners… as in… for life." She looked at him, deepening her gaze.

"Hm… I guess?" he shrugged. "Stop reading that weird crap. It's not like any of it's actually true."

"Didn't you ever think about what happens after the baby is born?" Hilda asked, closing the book.

"Stop worrying me and just go to sleep." Oga ordered.

* * *

**This chapter's supposed to be somewhat meant for comic relief. Not really important, but it's meant to relieve the tension and stress that's been building in the previous chapters for a few good laughs.  
Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Lollipop6479.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Oga wore his waiter-like suit with the black vest and little bow-tie. Beel was wearing an identical-but smaller-suit and looked adorable. Oga fixed his tie and cuffs and tried to loosen his bow-tie as he went outside the gate to meet Kazu and Azusa.

Beel sat on his daddy's shoulder, moody and pissed. Grandma Oga, aunt Misa, and Yolda-THE MAID had forced him into the cloths. Mommy never forced him into anything. Hm… mommy was the perfect woman…

"Big bro!" Kazu called, waving. Oga fixed on his loafers.

"Hilda, hurry up!" he yelled loudly.

"Oh my god! Beel looks so cute!" Azusa cooed, making Beel blush. She looked over Oga's shoulder and froze. Kazu followed her gaze and froze as well.

"Oga's so lucky…" Azusa muttered.

"As expected of big bro…" Kazu joined her. Oga frowned and turned around to see what the commotion was about and he froze too. Not because he was shocked, but because he was amazed. For a few moments, the world slowed down, until he realized that the sight that he was so stupidly locked and lost onto was Hilda. She was in a cute-unlike her usual goth-lolli-maid's outfit which focused on the chest and gave her 'bump' full invisibility. She wore her hair down with her usual gloves and shoes. Yolda stood by her side and smiled.

"Oga… what do you think? What do you like about her the most right now?" Yolda asked loudly, grinning. Misaki stood on Hilda's other side, grinning as well. Oga stared, confused. Hilda was definitely not in a good mood, which made him want to tease her.

"Hm… cute…" he cupped his chin in his hand and pretended to think. Beel nodded in agreement-not knowing that his daddy was making fun of his mommy-and gave Hilda a thumbs up. Hilda began to boil with anger. "I like how it catches her tits." He teased.

"Why you-!" Hilda began as Misaki and Yolda gasped. Hilda wanted to kill him then and there. Ever since they had met, he had never given up a chance to mock her huge chest.

"Big bro… you…" Kazu couldn't finish.

"Oga is so perverted with his wife…" Azusa was astonished.

"Huh? Wait-what?! NO! I wasn't being perverte-" Oga tried to explain.

"Shut it Tatsumi. We've heard enough." Misaki smiled. "Go on… have fun."

As the group waited by the station, they exchanged info about which stations that they would work in.

"Oga!" Furuichi's voice yelled. Before he could get close to the group, he was on the ground with Hilda's high-heeled shoe digging into his chest while she stood and glared down at him.

"I will never let you live for touching Lamia you pedophile… Pedo-ichi." She warned.

"Hilda, let's go." Oga wanted to miss all the blood, gory, and the 'Carry-Hilda-to-the-Infirmary' crap that day. Hilda glared at Furuichi one last time before she released him. He stood up and began to brush off his dark brown suit. "Yo? What you in?" Oga asked.

"I-my good friend Oga-am in the stage performance as the romantic heartthrob who gets cheated on by his only hope of love." Furuichi began dramatically.

"I hope Lamia finds some one soon and cheats on you." Hilda muttered.

"Wow… that's so… creepy…" Yolda managed.

"My sexy little demo-" Furuichi started.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Yolda asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, ok?" Furuichi whined.

The group reached the school. Shizuka, one of the ex-holy knights stared at Hilda. There was going to be a battle between them today. Only one of them would win and take home their pride and dignity as the most popular maid in the café. Hilda and Shizuka walked off together.

"Oh well… Yolda, I'm off to the music stall. I think Himekawa's at the fashion thing whatever that he's doing." Oga waved. At the mention of Himekawa's name, Yolda blushed slightly. "Alright Beel… how are we going to do this?" he walked off.

Yolda stood there as Furuichi bade goodbye and walked off. She went in search of Himekawa and found him sooner than she had expected. He wore his hair down, and was his attractive heartthrob-self. "Himekawa…" she called. The man looked up and noticed her waving at him. He motioned for one of the guards to let her in. she walked over and stood beside his chair.

"What are you doing? Sit down." Himekawa asked. One of the guards sent a chair and Yolda sat down. "I heard you're sister and you had a fight?"

"It… wasn't much." She managed. Himekawa smirked. He liked this woman. For one thing, she didn't even know whether he was rich or not. She didn't even care. She was different. Even though she was a drop-dead gorgeous bombshell, just like her sister, she lacked the skill to ward off danger and emit it instead, like her sister. Oga's wife was a bit… aggressive… this woman was… flirtatious… not that useful a quality for the woman who belonged to one of the Touhoushinki.

Koma needed to find Oga. He had this evil little plan going on. The fair was almost coming to an end. He needed Oga Tatsumi now.

The maid café had been a success. At the end of the festival, the votes were counted.

"The most popular maid is…" Izuma Kaname began, smiling. His smile disappeared and he was shocked as he finished. "A-Alaindelon…" Shizuka went flying. How? How could she lose to the moustached uncle in female clothing?! Hilda just smirked.

Meanwhile, the Red Tail gang were seriously worried. They were getting restless.

"Did you find him?" Yuka asked Chiaki, who shook her head. Kunieda was close to tears.

"Oh Kouta, where are you?" she called. The room became silent for a few moments. Kunieda's face it up as she heard the Puddi-puddi song from the floor above. "I know where he is! Come on!"

Back to the _Kawai_ maid café.

"You were really good." Shizuka said to Hilda.

"You weren't that bad yourself. You might be worthy enough to be a maid to one of Lord Dai Mon's sons one day…" Hilda took a step towards Shizuka to congratulate her.

Kunieda Kouta was busy dancing. He kicked his foot up and pulled it back, only, this time, it tugged at something at that something was beginning to fall backwards. All the big kids in the room stood up, alarmed. Kouta stared, confused.

Hilda felt herself slip. Something had tackled her. Yolda? No, Yolda was busy with Himekawa. Hilda put out her hands to grab onto something desperately, only catching thin air. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain from the fall. Was her baby going to die?

Hilda's hands closed around the soft ruffles of a shirt and she felt two strong arms hold her. Izuma? She wondered. She opened her eyes slowly, frowning. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened.

He stared at the woman he held as time slowed down around them. Her grip on his shirt was hard. She must have been seriously scared. he gazed at her shocked face. She was frowning with her eyes wide. He had the same expression on his face, mixed with confusion over why he had even grabbed her and held her like this in her slanted, falling position.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Oga?" she muttered, confused. Everyone stared in relief as the violent Ogre held his wife in the most 'romantic' way. The dress she wore hung over her body, revealing the full curve of her four-month old belly. Hilda and Oga stared at each other, unable to fully digest the situation.

"I told you to be more careful with my kid." He scolded, lifting her up and letting her go. He had to thank the little letter that he found on the floor, telling him that Hilda and his baby were in danger. He had arrived just in time, or god knows what would have happened. His words hit the students in the café, confirming their suspicions.

"Oga's wife is pregnant?!" Shizuka asked.

'_Aoi-chan, where are you?! You're so slow, he's already let go of the woman…' Koma thought to himself. He had written Oga Tatsumi a letter. Made Kouta do the dance in front of the woman, with hopes that she would trip-and if she didn't, he could always do it himself-and gotten Aoi-chan worried about Kouta so that she would come and witness Oga Tatsumi being all romantic with the sexy woman._

The door slid open and Kunieda Aoi came in with the Red-Tail gang. "Kouta!" she cried out, bent down, picked up her little brother and turned to leave. Only, she bumped into Oga and began to blush wildly. "S-sorry…" before she could say anymore, Yolda showed up the doorway.

"I sense a presence like Yoseph!" she shouted, alerting Oga, Hilda, Beel and Izuma.

"Yoseph?" Oga cried out.

Furuichi's loud scream echoed through the school loudly. Without hesitation, the Yolda, Oga, Izuma, Beel and Hilda rushed out to the auditorium from where the scream had come out.

"Why is it that bad things always happen to me?" Furuichi was crying. He was on all fours in the only place with light in the whole dark auditorium. Furuichi turned to them. He suddenly stopped weeping and stared, confused. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean? We heard you scream so we came to your rescue. Can't you atleaset be grateful we came to help you ass?!" Yolda groaned.

The realization suddenly hit Oga, Hilda and Izuma.

"Please don't tell me we've got an audience?" Oga whispered.

"This is not what I think it is… is it?" Hilda asked. She was suddenly an actress. Great. Just great.

"Relax Oga. We don't have an audience." Furuichi answered, a nervous smile on his face.

"Really?" Oga asked, wanting to confirm.

"No." Furuichi turned serious. From the dark, came a few laughs. The audience liked Furuichi's sense of humor a bit. Oga felt a bit pissed and a vein popped up on his forehead.

"Concealing punch!" Oga didn't hesitate and had Furuichi's head buried into the wall in a few seconds.

"A-are you ok?" Yolda asked, concern in her voice. Furuichi gave her a thumbs up before he fainted. "I wasn't talking to you! I meant the wall!" Yolda snapped.

Hoards of loud laughter.

Loud steps were heard from the dark stage. A figure stepped into the lights. He was well-built, looked young and had dark red hair. His skin was pale and his eyes were a deep purple. He was good-looking and dressed in a British outfit. Hilda and Yolda gasped.

"Don't worry. We're here." Kunieda Aoi stepped out into the light behind Oga with her wooden sword. Saotome appeared behind her.

Lord Enma, who had been watching the show, had ordered Naga and Hecadoth to go the stage and win the acting prize for him. The two Pillar Squad members found themselves standing behind Yolda.

"Hilda… Who is that guy?" Oga turned to Hilda, who was still in shock. She was paralyzed and began to mentally curse herself.

"Oga… Yolda answered. "That's Yoseph…"

"The fuck?!" Oga blurted. He had expected Yoseph to look good, but he didn't think that Yoseph would be sexier than 'Sexy-kawa' and noticed all of the squeals from the girls in the audience.

"_Wow… He's so young… and good-looking…" Koma began. "Wish I was good-looking."_

"Shut it." Kunieda ordered. She had come here when Saotome told her that a demon was about to show up. A dangerous demon. She had never thought that Oga and Hilda would be involved… then, again, Beel's the future demon king… it was only natural that the two would be involved.

"Wait… if he's Yoseph… then… where's Yukato?" Oga found himself ask.

"No… No, no, no! Yolda! That is not Yoseph." Hilda hissed. "It can't be. I-I…"

"Lady Hildegarde…" the man began. His voice was deep, thick and filled with a sexy accent. The girls in the audience began to go wild. "I see you survived my attacks…" the man continued.

"It's not Yoseph! I swear! He doesn't smell the same…" Hilda whispered.

"I also see that you've got yourself your very own shield… a man." The man smirked. "A contractor to be exact."

"I think it's different because he died, remember?" Yolda put a hand on Hilda's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Ah… my two most favorite toys…" the man drawled and began to walk towards the two maids. Much to his surprise, a blue haired maid with glasses and red haired on with her hair in braids showed up in an attack. The man didn't worry, but sent out his demon aura and captured the two girls. "Girls, girls… I don't want to hurt you… so pretty and in the bloom of youth…" the man tossed the two maids to the wall. The maids managed to sit up, though they were weakened from him because he had drained most of their strength.

His aura had been white. Hilda's had been black. If he was anything, he was an angel of some sort… Oga stared at the man, then, turned to Hilda. She was beside Yolda and the two were trembling. He became confused. Hilda was one of the strongest demons he knew… if she was trembling like that, was he supposed to be scared witless?

The man raised his hand towards the group of people in front of him. He opened up a hole and huge blasts of wind began to float out, causing everyone to shield themselves with their arms. "The best tornado winds from the Bermuda Triangle… how I love my trans dimensional power…" the man drawled. "Thank you for that gist, mother." He pretended to pray.

Hilda and Yolda desperately grabbed onto each other. Koma was getting excited, enjoying the explicit flashes he kept getting from the three girls. Kunieda tried to desperately lower her skirt, vowing to kill Koma later. She looked over at Hilda and Yolda. What was this all about?

The man appeared to have transferred himself behind Hilda, grabbed her and returned to his position in front of the group in a split second, when the winds stopped. He held on to Hilda, who stared, shocked an unable to move. His aura had both her arms behind her back, locking her onto him and he held a knife over her abdomen.

"Hilda!" Yolda cried out. The man smirked to himself.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" he grabbed the rim of Hilda's skirt from behind with his free hand and pulled it back, revealing her curve. Isabella, Satura, Naga, Hecadoth and Kunieda stared shocked. That bump was way too obvious. Hilda was pregnant…

"Let me guess… you went off and had some fun with Lord Beelze's contractor in my absence didn't you?" the man smirked. Kunieda couldn't believe it. Hilda was 16… Was being pregnant this soon even allowed? Plus, she's not really married, so did that mean that she had illegal sex? The thought had Kunieda creeped out. Plus… who was the father? Better yet, who was this red-haired guy? Hilda's real husband or something? "Guess what…" the man began.

"It has to go." The man raised his hand high and brought down the knife until the skin on his hand touched the fabric of Hilda's dress. Everyone held their breaths, shocked. Oga stared, paralyzed. He didn't know how to react. Did that guy just stab his kid?

He did…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

At least… that's what everyone thought. Hilda released her breath. In the distance, stood Hecadoth, holding the knife that had almost gone through Hilda. Everyone sighed in relief. The danger of the weapon becoming absent had Hilda launch into her attack. She didn't waste a moment, raised her foot, turned and kicked the man. He released her and staggered back, shocked with how much Hilda had changed. Hilda took a few steps back and stood in front of Yolda. Beel cried out happily, knowing his mommy was alright. Mommy can do it, she's strong. She can win.

"What do you want?" Hilda managed.

"What I want?" the man repeated the question after recovering. "What I want… is something you can give so easily." He smirked. There was silence for quite a while. "I need you dead… because I want to kill Lord Beelze…"

At the mention of killing her young master, Hilda began to burn up. "Young master!" she cried out, then, turned to glare at the man. "How dare you." She hissed. She summoned her umbrella, drew her sword and advanced and ran at the man.

The man grabbed the blade of the sword in one hand. "Seriously? You have to try way harder…"

"I did." Hilda concluded. She used his own strength to haul herself up and land a deadly kick to the side of his head. Shocked, he staggered backwards and turned to glare at the woman.

"What a shit woman you are." He yelled in English. Oga's eyes grew wide.

"'_Watashi; woman… you are'_?" Oga wondered. (Watashi means 'I'-referring to one's-self-in Japanese) "I'm a man…Whoa! Are you kidding me?! You're a _WOMAN?!_" Oga yelled, outraged.

"Silence!" the man glared at Hilda harder. "Nobody hurts an Adel…" he pointed a cruel finger at her. "Not even you… bitch."

A bright white light appeared and the man disappeared. Oga walked over to Hilda.

"Was what he said true?" Oga asked seriously.

"What do you mean? About killing young maste-" Hilda began.

"No, about him being a woman."

Hilda had to face-palm herself. Hilda dropped her sword and pulled Beel into a hug. The audience started to clap and hoot.

"Best special effects ever!" a boy yelled.

"That guy was amazing!" a girl squealed. Kunieda noticed Koma staring up Yolda's legs. She had to do a little 'Sakura Turbulence' making the audience cheer louder. The announcer rushed to the stage.

"And the winner is… Lord En-yoh!" she declared with a smile on her face. En suddenly appeared and began to give kisses to the audience.

"Wait… what part did you play in this?" Oga asked, confused. En laughed.

"Didn't you see me?" En smirked at Oga. "While you guys were busy with the weird red-haired guy, I was behind him, copying him." Apparently, En thought that was cool. Oga rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea how much will power it takes to keep from hitting him." He put on his evil smile.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen… the St. Ishi talent fest thingy is over now, so go on." Hanazawa Yuka's voice yelled through the speaker followed by giggles.

"Give me that!" Shizuka's voice hissed softly. "Attention ladies and gentlemen… the St. Ishiyama Talent Festival is now over. Thank you all for coming." Shizuka said in her pretty voice.

"Well… I'll see you at yours tomorrow." Oga said to Kunieda before they left.

"Wait-What?! Are they dating?!" Omori Nene hissed.

"What happened to his wife?" Ryoko asked.

"Cute…" Chiaki muttered.

Oga and Hilda walked home with Yolda. Hilda held her young master tightly.

"So… what did you win?" Oga asked Hilda.

"I won 'Best Maid award'… though… Alaindelon scored 'Most Popular Maid'… What about you two?"

"You won't believe it, but me and that boxer dude-I think his name was Shinjo… or Alex or something, yeah whatever-we were the only people there. He played this huge piece of complex music. I just pressed some random notes and the judges went, 'How original', and I ended up winning 'Pianist'." Oga shrugged. Hilda turned to Beel.

"What about you, young master?" she asked, smiling.

"Adah-buh, ah!" Beel cried out excitedly.

"Best fighter?" Hilda squealed. "Young master, how manly!" she swooned. The three of them turned to Yolda. 'What did you win?" Hilda asked.

Yolda muttered something, turning all moody.

"Well?" Oga asked.

"I won 'Best Bitch' award…" Yolda sulked.

Awkward silence followed as the four of them stepped into the house.

"Hilda!" Misaki yelled. "You've got a letter." Misaki handed Hilda the letter. Hilda read it, crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. Oga secretly picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. He followed Hilda up the stairs and into his room.

"So… that was Yoseph?" Oga asked.

"Yes… no… I don't know." Hilda felled messed up. That had been a narrow escape today. If Hecadoth hadn't been there…

Why had Hecadoth done that anyway?

"He looked like Yoseph… sounded like Yoseph too… but… he smelled different." Hilda confessed.

"He had you seriously scared. you almost wet yourself, didn't you?" Oga teased.

"You would have wet yourself too, if you knew what that man was capable of." Hilda muttered, sitting down on the bed.

"I kinda almost did… seeing him stab my kid. I thought you said that hunter demons waited till the baby was out so that they can burn it alive." Oga shuddered at the thought.

"That's what I meant… he doesn't smell like a hunter demon anymore…" Hilda looked up at him.

"Hey!" Misaki poked in her head. "I need to borrow Beel for a couple of shots before he strips." Misaki grabbed Beel and hurried out, waving her camera. Oga closed the door.

"So why does he want you dead all of a sudden?" Oga asked.

"I…I don't know. I really don't." Hilda stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Oga wasn't finished questioning her and he wasn't going to let her off like that. He needed answers.

"You know, he's damn good-looking… why don't you want him?" he asked, leaning his shoulder against the bathroom doorway and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I just don't." she began to strip.

"Why wasn't Yukato there?" he watched as she slipped off her last clothing and slipped into the bath-tub.

"I told you. I don't think that was Yoseph at all…" Hilda closed her eyes. Sighing, he turned and went outside to go and find Beel.

Hilda sat in the tub, trying to relax. She owed Hecadoth now. In his debt… that sucked. Why had he done it anyway? She sighed loudly and leaned back. She needed to get stronger. Yoseph wouldn't come back-if he was Yoseph that is.

At least… he wouldn't… for now…

* * *

**Gave you guys quite a scare didn't i? LOL. I had to do something unexpected. That's what makes a story interesting. Well, this is the end of this book. I'll be following it with the next one called 'Just for you.' Feel free to read that if you want to know what happens next.**

**P/S, I loved the way you guys kept freaking out because the dude stabbed Hilda's kid.**

**Lollipop6479**


End file.
